Architects, engineers, layout draftsmen, manufacturing engineering, field engineers, students and others require the use of protractors, triangle construction equipment, framing squares and the like almost daily in their activities. This results in the requirement to carry one or more rulers, a square, a protractor, a level, and the like. Since it is inconvenient to carry all of these tools a continuing effort has been directed to development of a single tool which can supply all of these functions.